This disclosure relates generally to controlling an airbag deployment and, more particularly, to an airbag trajectory control envelope.
Airbags protect vehicle occupants as is known. Airbags are used together with other vehicle safety systems, such as seatbelts. Airbags are located in various areas of the vehicle.
An airbag is typically positioned behind an airbag cover. Inflating the airbag causes the airbag to move past the cover to a position suitable for absorbing forces.